


the necklace

by ava agreste (avawatson01)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Sharing a Bed, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avawatson01/pseuds/ava%20agreste
Summary: alya, nino, marinette, and adrien decide to go to the beach when adrien sees something he feels like he has seen before.one-shot(ALSO THERE IS ONE SENTENCE THAT HAS TO DO WITH HEROES DAY PART 2. IT DOESN'T REALLY HAVE TO DO WITH THE PLOT OF THE EPISODE, BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS NECESSARY TO MENTION.)





	the necklace

alya and nino were hanging out as they often did, the two were trying to find out ways to get their best friends to fall in love. alya and nino were spending the day at the park when alya came up with an idea to bring their two best friends together.

alya and nino had gotten marinette and adrien in on going to the beach and then prayed that the gabriel agreste didn't change his mind. neither adrien or marinette knew that the other was coming.

\------------------------

it had become time for the four to meet up at the bus stop near the agreste mansion. of course, adrien was the first to be there. then, alya and nino were next, and they arrived together. the three were making small conversation when marinette came running up to the trio. the moment marinette got there her and adrien questioned at the same time, "what are you doing here?" 

alya looked at nino. their plan had been set in motion.

"alya invited me," marinette said while trying to sound confident. "oh. okay." adrien said.

just then the bus pulled up. alya and nino sat down together causing adrien to sit with marinette. adrien kept trying to start a conversation with marinette, but he couldn't think of anything to say. after about 30 minutes, the four were at the beach. 

marinette was the first to get changed as she was beyond excited to go swimming with her friends. then, adrien was ready as he was standing with marinette, something caught his eye. he saw her necklace that look familiar, he just couldn't place where he saw it.

the four got in the water and began to play around. after a while, alya and nino got all the way out and were just laying in the sun. marinette and adrien were sitting on the edge of the water, letting the waves hit their feet. 

suddenly, it hit adrien. her necklace is just like the present that plagg gave him for his 14th birthday. adrien looked towards marinette, shocked. he asked for her hand, and that she trust him. marinette took his hand, and he led her to a back-alley way.

"are you going to murder me?" marinette asked jokingly. "marinette.. where did you get that necklace?" adrien asked curiously. marinette replied panicky, "i-um- i got it from a... friend. yeah a friend. why do you ask?"

"marinette, we're friends, right?" adrien asked sadly. she just nodded. "then please, just tell me the truth." adrien begged. "i am, adrien." marinette said, not looking into his eyes. 

"mari.. i know the truth. there's no point in lying to me. i know you're ladybug." adrien admitted. "how could you know that by my necklace?" marinette worried.

"tikki." adrien replied.

"tikki? how do you even know that name?" marinette questioned. "the sewer line on the day hawkmoth came out into the open." adrien explained.

"but only chat noir and i were down in the sewe-." marinette now realized how he knew tikki's name.

"chat noir?" marinette asked cautiously. "hello, bugaboo." adrien hummed.

"we- we should go back. we can talk about it tonight. i'll come to your house." marinette said trying to avoid this subject.

marinette and adrien went back to their friends, and tried to enjoy their friends as much as possible.

\-------------------------

the four got off the bus in front of the agreste mansion at around 5:30. adrien just gave marinette a looked that said, 'i'll be waiting for you'. marinette just nodded in understanding.

marinette waited about a hour before heading over to adrien's house. she told her parents she was going to be early, then transformed into ladybug. 

when marinette jumped through adrien's window, he was nowhere to be found. marinette walked around his room trying to find anywhere that he could be. 

marinette was looking at the titles on adrien's massive bookshelf when the door opened, but she was too engulfed in the books that she would read if they were hers.

"you can borrow one if you'd like, milady." adrien said staring at marinette. "tikki, spots off." marinette muttered. "how long were you standing there?" marinette asked while rubbing the back of her neck. "just long enough." just said with his chat noir charm.

"how could you tell i was ladybug by my necklace?" marinette asked. "plagg gave me the same thing on the day that nino became the bubbler." adrien explained. marinette nodded in understanding. 

"so mari. what did you want to talk about?" adrien questioned while spinning in his desk chair. "are you disappointed?" marinette asked sadly. "disappointed? about you being my bugaboo? i could never be disappointed in you, purrincess." adrien said with a laugh and a smile.

marinette couldn't help but jump at adrien, giving him a hug. adrien loved the girl underneath the ladybug mask.

after they were finished hugging, adrien had one question for his superhero counterpart. "so, bugaboo, you declined my offer many times because you're in love with another guy. who is this guy?" marinette began to blush, "remember the day after jagged stones assistant got akumatized? how i told you the picture of you around my room were just because i love fashion?" adrien nodded. marinette continued, "well, i had your pictures up because i love the boy in the photos."

"you love me?" adrien panicked. the girl behind the ladybug mask said that she loves him. "why?" adrien asked curiously. "why? because you're intelligent, kind, and handsome. you're also my friend. i'm shocked you don't just like me because i'm ladybug. yesterday we were 'just friends'." marinette babbled on. 

"trust me, you're all he's been talking about for 2 years." plagg said from his cheese cabinet. marinette just giggled at plaggs response.

marinette then laid on adrien's bed. she was just laying there, when she felt the bed weigh down next to her. 

marinette was thinking about how she is next to the boy she loves, and he loves her back.

marinette leaned on adrien's chest. he just held marinette tighter, not wanting her to leave, just like his mom did.

both fell asleep in the arms of the one they love.

\-----------------------

plagg and tikki woke marinette and adrien up around 5 am because adrien had a photoshoot that day. 

"tikki, spots on." marinette said not wanting to leave adrien.

"plagg, claws out." adrien said nonchalantly. 

marinette was confused. "what are you doing, kitty?" adrien blushed at the nickname, but answered truthfully, "well i'm not going to let you go home all by yourself. i'm not ready to leave you just yet, bugaboo." 

once adrien got marinette home safely, she got into bed. adrien gave marinette a kiss on her cheek and tucked her in. he then made his way back home. 

\-----------------------

around noon marinette woke up. the only problem was marinette now felt lonely. she just wished she had a little company.

all of a sudden, there was knocking above her bed. marinette rushed to get the door. 

there she saw the boy she loves.

"hello, bugaboo!" adrien said with a cheeky smile. 

"kitty!" marinette said while giving adrien a kiss on the cheek. adrien held her body close to his own.

the two were laying there and talking for hours. at one point, they fell asleep. marinette, adrien, tikki, and plagg were all laying on marinette's bed when marinette's mom came up the stairs.

marinette's mom had mixed emotions. she was nervous because the heart of her only daughter was in the hands of a boy, but happy because said boy puts the biggest smile on her daughter's face. 

around 9 pm adrien decided to go home since it was sunday and they had school the next day. they both decided they would tell their class about them the next day.

adrien tucked marinette in once again and gave her a long kiss on the forehead.

"plagg, claws out." adrien said in a sad tone. "i'll see you tomorrow, lovebug." adrien said and jumped out the trapdoor, and made his way back home.

\------------------------

when adrien got to school, he saw marinette standing with alya and nino. adrien decided he would sneak up on marinette.

"hello, milady." adrien whispered in marinette's ear while putting his arms around her waist. "why hello, my kitty." marinette said right back, hugging adriens neck.

alya and nino stood there looking between each other and their two friends clinging onto the other. "what the..?" nino and alya said at the same time. marinette just giggled at the two. "we discussed our feelings after going to the beach. we realized our feelings for each other were reciprocated." adrien explained.

right as alya was about to speak, a voice behind them spoke. "adrikins, what are you doing with the baker's daughter? you should be with someone rich, like me." chloe smirked. "well, it's a shame for you, marinette. back away from adrien, he's chloe's." sabrina said as she backed up her best friend. 

"chloe, sabrina. this isn't about money. it's about my love for her. she's kind, smart, and beautiful. 3 qualities that neither of you have." adrien retorted. chloe began to threaten to tell her dad, but everyone knew that adrien's love for marinette was real. even chloe and sabrina. 

adrien, alya, marinette, and nino began to walk to class. "girl, you have to tell me the entire story." alya said as marinette giggled.

adrien looked at marinette with nothing, but love. he was just grateful for the necklace around her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> henlo! i based this story off of my theory that adrien got a present from plagg like the one that tikki gave marinette on her birthday. just an idea that popped into my head one day.


End file.
